Nurse
by dragongoddess13
Summary: A broken leg, a poker game, suggestive foreplay and raging hormones. LEMON!


Naruto

Nurse

A/N: Ok, this story was inspired by earthbender068's story Sorry Series. I love this story you should totally check it out if you love sasu/saku.

* * *

Sasuke scowled a deep annoyed scowl. His brows furrowed together, his lips pursed in a thin tight line, his cheeks burned red from embarrassment. Sasuke turned his gaze to the young woman sitting next to him.

Her face was flushed, and her eyes watering. Her mouth hung open in boisterous laughter, as she sat doubled over.

Sasuke slouched down in the plush arm chair and adjusted his cast wrapped leg on the foot stool. He turned to the clock and sighed. Ten minutes of laughing.

"_You'd think she'd need to take a breath."_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke's scowled deepened. If he didn't have the biggest crush known to man on this girl, he'd have already killed her for having the audacity to even giggle at his expense.

"Would you stop?!" Sasuke exclaimed, finally putting an end to her sounds of amusement. The young woman gasped for breath as she wiped her eyes of the impending tears.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but it's really funny." Sakura said, still smiling. The Uchiha male glared at her intensely. "Well, I mean right after we got to the hospital and the doctors said it wasn't serious…then it was funny, cause let's face, after all those defensive line men, who were three times your size, landed on you, I thought you were dead." She continued matter-of-factly.

Sasuke's expression softened.

"You thought I was dead?" he murmured.

"Yea! You scared me half to death. You weren't even moving out there." Sakura exclaimed. She leaned over and hugged the young man.

"Is that why you're being so nice to me and taking care of me?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"That and you're my best friend." She replied cutely pulling back and smiling brightly at him. "Now cheer up, the guys'll be here any minute for your monthly poker game."

Sakura stood from her chair and walked towards the kitchen to finish setting up. Sasuke discreetly watched her walk away, smirking, and longing.

* * *

"Read'um and weep guys." Sai said laying out a royal flush.

"Damn" rang out around the table.

"That's the third fuckin' hand in a row, you've got to be cheating." Naruto complained throwing his bet in and taking a swig of beer.

"What can I say, I'm on a lucky streak." Sai replied smirking as a he counted his chips.

"Speaking of lucky streak…" Kiba added cockily. The group moaned and groaned in protest. Kiba scowled. "Oh come on."

"Come on nothing," Sasuke interjected. "Not one of us here wants to here of your endless sexual encounters with every co-ed on the north side of campus."

"Here, here." Neji and Shikamaru added lifting their beer bottles in agreement.

Kiba pouted.

"If you ask me, you're just jealous, Uchiha." Kiba retorted defensively. He looked at Kiba confused. "When was the last time you got laid. You think I'd be pretty simple with you stuck in that chair." He paused as he took a gulp of his beer. "You know, just mount and ride."

"My god, can you be any more vulgar?" Neji scolded.

"Oh, pull the stick out prick." Kiba snapped. Kiba turned around to face the couch, turned away from them. "What do you think Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura sat up from her laying position on the couch.

"Well, according to Ten Ten, Neji's not as stuck up as you think, in the …." Sakura began, cutting herself off as she saw the amused look on Kiba's face and the blush rising on Neji's. "Oh, you meant Sasuke." She corrected embarrassed. She slid back down on the couch, hiding from everyone's stares.

"Oh, no please, finish what you were saying." Naruto prompted. Before anyone could say anything else the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sakura exclaimed jumping up in a hurry and dashing out of the room.

Kiba turned back to the table smirking.

"Deal'em out Hyuga."

* * *

"Night guys." Sakura called after the group of boys leaving.

"Night Sak," Kiba started. "And think about what I said earlier, kay." He said winking at her suggestively. She blushed.

"That reminds me, I have to go kill my girlfriend." Neji said absently as he walked toward his car.

"Oops." Sakura murmured, her blush deepening. Naruto and Sai laughed as they followed him out.

"_Remember" _Kiba mouthed winking at her one last time before turning and heading to his own car. Sakura smiled after them shaking her head and giggling.

Sakura turned back into the house and walked into the living room where she found Sasuke trying to pile the dishes and empty beer bottles so he could pick them up all at once.

"Here Sasuke, I'll get that you just relax." Sakura said interrupting his work. She stopped next to him and bent over the table slightly to grab the plates and bottles he couldn't. Sasuke took the opportunity to check out her ass while she was eye level.

"_Dear god you could bounce a quarter off it." _Sasuke thought, as he forced a hard swallow down. _"I bet it would fit perfectly in my lap, right on my…" _Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his chair as his little friend made himself known. _"Shit"_ he cursed silently.

Sakura picked up all the bottles and plates and headed into the kitchen, completely unaware of the set of deep, dark eyes that followed her every move. She stopped in front of the sink and set the empty bottles in one side and the plates in the other. She then turned around to come face to face, well sort of, with Sasuke.

"Hey." She greeted, smiling. "Do you want me to help you to bed or are you going to stay up a little longer?" Sasuke smirked as his mind thought of all possible meanings of her question. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked, worried by his silence. Sasuke looked up at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Sorry, no I think I'll stay up a little longer, I've still got a little bit of a buzz." He replied. She smiled.

"Alright then, I'll wheel you back into the living room." She said grabbing the handles of Sasuke's wheelchair and pushing him back into the living room. "Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"No thanks." He said shortly.

Sakura parked the wheel chair next to the recliner where Sasuke, had been sleeping since the accident and helped him into it.

"You know I really wish you would try to sleep in the bed, this chair isn't good for your back." Sakura explained fluffing up his pillow.

"I'm fine." He replied. "You worry too much." Sakura sighed as she laid a blanket on the arm of the chair. She then sat down on the couch next to the chair.

Sasuke watched her and knew she was getting ready for her own sleep. He felt a little guilty pang in his chest as he watched her try to get comfortable.

"Sakura," he started, calling her attention. "Why don't you take my bed tonight, I'm obviously not going to use it for awhile."

"I can't, I need to be here if you need something in the middle of the night." She explained.

"I'm not completely helpless." He defended. "Go sleep in the bedroom, you'll be a lot more comfortable."

Sakura didn't reply. She sat up and starred him straight in the eye, which he also did in return. She eventually realized that she wasn't going to win this argument, so she sighed and stood up.

"Fine." She sighed. "But if you need anything just holler." She added determined. Sasuke chuckled.

"Deal."

**Later that Night**

"_Oh, Sasuke. Oh please…harder…faster…fuck me." _

"_Sakura." He breathed, his lips brushing over her skin. "Just a little more." He grunted. _

"_Oh Sasuke, I'm gonna…cum." _

GASP!

Sakura shot up straight gasping for breath, sweat running down her brow.

"Dear god." She whispered.

"Are you alright?" Came a familiar voice in the dark. Sakura snapped her head up trying to distinguish the person in front of her. she leaned over to the bed side table and switched the lamp on. There standing, or sitting rather in the doorway way was Sasuke.

"What are you doing up?" she asked confused, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"You were making some strange noises in here, I thought something was wrong." Sasuke explained rolling himself into the room to sit next to her, beside the bed.

"Oh, it was just a weird dream." Sakura replied finally looking up at him, less drowsy. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him shirtless.

He looked so hot, muscles ripped and tight on his thick pale frame.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked worried by her silence. She snapped her eyes back up to his face. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. She starred at him unable to speak. She nodded. "Ok then." He said turning around and rolling back toward the door. "I made some tea if you want any." He said over his shoulder before rolling off and out of sight.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. "I spend way to much time around Kiba." She mumbled, before throwing the covers off and following Sasuke into the kitchen.

There on the table sat two mugs of steaming tea just waiting for her. she sat opposite Sasuke and picked up her mug sipping the tea lightly.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" he said. Sakura looked up from her tea and nodded. "Do…do you…do you like me….as more then a friend?" he asked. Sakura blushed.

"Um, um…well…um, it's …um…complicated." She replied stuttering difficultly.

"I never understood that. Complicated? How can anything really be complicated? You either do or you don't." Sasuke said.

Sakura starred down at the steam floating up from her mug. Her head was spinning, her mind reeling with questions and thoughts. She was having such a hard time concentrating with her heart beating in her ears.

"Oh god what do I do?" she thought frantically.

"_Remember." _

Kiba's voice rang through her head. Maybe he was right.

Sasuke watched nervously as Sakura starred down at her tea. He either just made a huge leap forward in their relationship, or he made a complete ass of himself.

His apprehension continued to grow until Sakura suddenly stood from her chair and walked up to him.

She bent over and put her hands on either side of him, griping the arm rests. She looked him square in the eye, taking in the anticipation, and worry in them.

"Yes." She said simply, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Sasuke immediately responded, giving her no time to change her mind. He pulled her to him, forcing her to sit on his lap to get comfortable.

Sasuke reached over and pulled her dangling legs over his lap, until they hung over the other side of the wheel chair.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and moaned as she felt him caress her sides softly.

A lack of air brought them apart, but it did not stop Sasuke from attacking her neck. He nibbled, sucked and licked her pulse until he literally had her purring.

In an effort to stay sane, Sakura gripped Sasuke's bare muscular arms, digging her nails into his triceps roughly.

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and stood from his lap. For a moment, Sasuke was certain she had changed her mind, but she quickly set his mind at ease when she turned to face him and straddled his lap, placing both shins on either side of the seat.

"_Mount and ride."_

Sakura shifted back and forth in his lap creating a strong friction between the two as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and over her shirt. To Sasuke's pleasure, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Damn." He whispered as he took in her perfectly round C-cups.

"You like?" Sakura asked with a light blush at her suddenly outgoing attitude. Sasuke smirked.

"Beautiful." He replied as he grasped one in each hand and leaned forward to suck on her nipples.

Sakura tossed her head back in ecstasy, enjoying the feel of his lips and tongue on her sensitive skin.

"Oh, Sasuke." She moaned, as she began rocking back and forth on his lap, continuing to build the friction she began earlier. Sasuke groaned, sucking harder and harder as rubbed faster and faster.

Sasuke finally released her nipple with a loud pop and rested his head back on the back of the chair.

"Sakura." Sasuke gritted through his teeth. "Sakura…enough." He continued almost in pain.

Sakura stopped and looked down at him confused.

"Don't you like it?" she asked trying not to show she was hurt. Sasuke looked up at her and smiled lightly. He reached up and wrapped his hand gently around the back of her neck, pulling her down so their foreheads met.

"I love it." He said softly. "I love you."

Sakura smiled, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She stood from his lap and leaned over, pulling his boxers down, to find his member ready for action. She smirked up at him as she returned to her standing position and slid her own pants down her creamy legs.

Sasuke watched, his mouth watering as her milky, flawless skin was exposed to him. He loved her skin, her body, her flawless curves. Her smirked widened as she sauntered back up to him and straddled his lap again, this time ever so gently pushing the head of his member into her.

She mewled seductively as she took him in inch by delicious inch.

"Ahhh….so….big…" she moaned breathlessly as she finally reached the end of his shaft. Sasuke beamed at her statement, his male pride showing through.

"_Take that, Kiba!" _he cheered in his head.

Sasuke leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sakura holding her close to his body. Sakura put her hands on his shoulders for leverage.

She began her pace slowly, savoring the feel of his member inside her cavern. She moaned and groaned in time with him, subsequently picking up the pace every few seconds.

"Oh god." Sasuke ground out, gripping her hips tighter.

"No, just Sakura." Sakura replied looking down at him with a smirk of amusement. He smirked back.

Sasuke, deciding he wanted at least some control, grip her hips tighter and forced her to stop moving.

"What are you…" Sakura was suddenly cut short as Sasuke lifted her up and then slammed her back down roughly. A scream of passion erupted from her throat, and Sasuke could thoroughly say he enjoyed it and wanted to hear more.

He continued his rough ministrations, bringing both of them over the edge three times before he stopped and allowed Sakura to collapse against him.

Sakura sighed as she laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She took a deep breath enjoying his musky scent.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, absently running her fingers between his muscles.

"Hn?" he replied wanting her to continue.

"Did you really mean it? That you love me I mean?"

Sasuke looked down at her and smiled.

"Every word." He replied. She smiled.

Silence fell between them for a time, and Sasuke wondered if she had fallen asleep against him. Not that he minded, he just didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

He opened his mouth to call out lightly to her when she beat him to it.

"Ya know Sasuke." She started sitting up. "While I completely enjoyed this first experience with you, I bet if we move to the bed, we would find quite a few other possibilities also." She finished slyly, chewing her bottom lips seductively.

Sasuke smirked as he thought.

"Hold on." He said simply, wheeling both of them toward his bedroom, while Sakura giggled at his eagerness.

* * *

A/N: ok, please review. As I said before this one is dedicated to my inspiration Earthbender086, and their story Sorry Series. You should totally check it out it rocks!!!!

-RED


End file.
